1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door bell answering systems and more particularly pertains to a new door bell answering system for indicating the presence of a person or on animal outside a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door bell answering systems is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for a receiving assembly to be plugged into an outlet between the outlet and a lamp to allow the lamp to be flashed to signal the presence of a person outside a door wirelessly. Additionally, the system may include a transmitting assembly that can be attached to a pet to indicate when a pet is at the door.